decoderringtheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Panda Adventures
Current Series The Red Panda Adventures is a lighthearted adventure series in the style of old time radio that follows the 1930s adventures of " Canada's greatest superhero", the Red Panda, and his trusty sidekick, the "fearless fighting female" the Flying Squirrel, as they protect the citizens of Toronto from villains ranging from gangsters and supervillains to the supernatural forces of darkness. The series was created by Gregg Taylor of Decoder Ring Theatre. Episodes Dramatis Personae The Terrific Twosome of Toronto Agents and Allies Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 15 - When Darkness Falls. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2006|Peter Nicol}} ;Mack Tully (Agent 148) :Elevator operator and agent of the Red Panda. Voiced by Kevin Robinson. ; Harry "Eagle Eyes" Kelly (Agent 391) :The youngest agent of the Red Panda, who takes small jobs as a delivery boy or shoe shiner in order to gather and pass information for the Red Panda. He might also be the kid who sells "The Extry" whenever newspaper headlines figure in the show. Harry seems to be Hyper-Observant, He notices things other agents seem to miss. In the episode "The Rat Lord", Harry gained a code name: the Black Cap. Voiced by Shannon Arnold. ;Spiro Pappas (Agent #?) :A Contact Man for some of the Red Panda's agents, including Constable Parker. Even at age 65 he is still a formidable combatant, as evidenced in his undercover work as a member of the "Callahan Gang". Owns a training facility for prizefighters. Voiced by Michael Booth. ;Old Mister Finelman (Agent #?) :A pharmacist and a Contact Man for some of the Red Panda's agents, including Harry Kelly. ;William Bilkey (Agent #?) :A file clerk in the Harbormaster's Office and an agent of the Red Panda. ;Myron McKellar (Agent #?) :An orderly at the Queen Street Lunatic Sanitarium for the Criminally Deranged and an agent of the Red Panda. It was he who warned the Red Panda about Simon Radford's (the Electric Eel's) release from the Sanitarium. He also made a short 'on-screen' appearance when he guided the masked heroes to the fallen Dr. Bygot in "The Hand of Fate". Tortured and killed by the Electric Eel and/or the Genie in "Trial by terror". Voiced by Brian Vaughn. ;Dr. Davis (Agent #?) :One of the world's most renowned biochemists. As one of the Red Panda's many agents at the oft-mentioned and as yet unnamed local university, Dr. Davis gave the Red Panda and the Flying Squirrel immunity to their own knockout gas and formulated the antitoxin against the madness drug in "The Hand of Fate." ;Bert (Agent #?) :A coroner and very skittish agent of the Red Panda. Though he did aid our masked heroes with morgue advice in both "Riddle of the Sphinx" and "The Hand of Fate," he did so reluctantly and with little enthusiasm, more concerned with keeping his job than helping the city. Not a great deal is known about him, but it is hinted that he serves the Red Panda as part of a life debt from a previous daring rescue. Voiced by Scott Moyle. ;Dr. Theodore Chronopolis :Scientist, inventor and the foremost expert on the combination of magic and science. The good Doctor has an unfinished time machine in Season One of RPA (mentioned in episode 3 "Rabbit Season") that was possibly completed sometime prior to the Season Two finale episode 24, "The World Next Door", and used by the Red Panda in a previously untold adventure to travel to the past, possibly in an adventure hinted at in episode 12, "The Deadliest Game". He is very disorganized and absent-minded, but is very friendly and well mannered. Apparently, is counterpart from the other the world next door is some kind of supervillain. Voiced by Peter Nicol. ;Tom Tomorrow :Heroic "Man of the Future". Equipped with Rocket Boots and other amazing futuristic gizmos. Formerly a member of the Justice Union, he was evicted from the group after a binding resolution was passed against temporal beings. Voiced by Jonathan Llyr. ;The Stranger :Maxwell Falconi, international stage magician and mystic protector of the mortal realm. One of the first masked mystery men and one of the Red Panda's mentors. His catchphrase was "Danger was my constant companion". He was apparently quite successful, considering that Kit Baxter recognized the phrase and remembered the outfit even after he had been long retired. Officially works under the rule of the Council of Mages, but disobeys their rules about not interfering in mortal affairs. Retired member of The Society of Gentlemen Adventurers. Voiced by Peter Higginson. ;Lady Prianne Harcourne :An agent of the Council of Mages. Voiced by Crysta Luszczek. ;Chief O'Mally :Chief of the Toronto Police and the official guardian of law and order in the city. Despite his gruff nature, he is a good man and does his best to protect the people of Toronto. An example of this passionate side of him appears in his argument with the Flying Squirrel in "The Callahan Mob". When she brought up dealing with the criminals, he responded hotly, "If beating the living daylights out of them would've put a stop to this, I'd have put my badge in a drawer and taken a squad down there months ago!" He began the series with a healthy dislike of the Terrific Twosome of Toronto that bordered on hate, but as time passed he has gained a grudging respect for the masked heroes. He still doesn't like them, but he recognizes that they are able to deal with foes he can't, and his desire to protect the city wins out over his annoyance. Voiced by Micheal Booth. ;Baboon McSmoothie :Time-traveling, dimension-jumping Man of a Thousand Faces from a parallel future universe. His counterpart in the current universe, mentioned but not seen, is Brian McSweenie. Voiced by Gregory Z. Cooke. ;Marie, the Voodoo Priestess :A profoundly mysterious individual. First appearing in "The Empty Box", Marie (though that is a pseudonym, her real name is unknown) is a priestess of the ancient ritual magics of Africa, known to the uninitiated as Voodoo. An old friend of the Stranger, she should have been advanced in years, but thanks to her abilities she didn't appear older than 40. The Flying Squirrel sought her counsel on the advice of Maxwell Falcone in pursuit of Professor Hex. Though certainly not an enemy, it would be difficult to call Marie a friend. She seems to have an outlook on life and the world far different than that of our masked heroes. As she said, "there is nothing, neither good nor bad, but thinking makes it so. There is no power in the world so great in its goodness that it cannot be turned to evil." Voiced by Julie Cogger. ;Red Squirrel :Kim Baxter, Kit Baxter's great-great-granddaughter, who traveled back from the future to stop the supervillain The Puppeteer from killing the Flying Squirrel or the Red Panda to get the Red Squirrel out of his way. The thought was that if Kim no longer had one or both of the Terrific Twosome of Toronto as heroic inspiration, she would have never become a superhero at all, or at least she would be a less effective one. Little is known about the Red Squirrel's background, but a few details can be gleaned. She looks almost exactly the same as Kit, so much so that the shock of the resemblance broke the Red Panda's hypnotic probe. The author has commented that she is still somewhat new to her role as a costumed crimefighter, which was hinted when the Red Panda easily tricked her into revealing herself during their first meeting. Mr. Taylor also speculated that she had traveled back from sometime between 2012 and 2021, with her birth occurring sometime in the 1990s. Several details in the episode point to her being part of a government team rather than a lone vigilante, such as having a headquarters and being warned that her maneuver was "against regulations. We could get in a lot of trouble." The Red Squirrel has several powerful abilities, including some that bear a striking resemblance to those of the Red Panda and the Flying Squirrel. She can fly, has some limited hypnotic powers (only inducing sleep instead of picking apart memories), and has a costume strong enough to deflect bullets. The Red Squirrel is "apparently" the g-g-granddaughter of Kit Baxter and The Red Panda, indicated by her comment "Who do you think put the Red in the Red Squirrel?" Voiced by Denise Anderson. ;Captain Tom Sunlight :A daring, high-flying, presumably American adventurer and ally of the Red Panda. He apparently owes the crimefighter a favor and is responsible for the death of Professor Von Schlitz. Largely regarded as a nod to Captain Midnight. Voiced by Christopher Mott. Supervillains ;The Sphinx :Mike Murtoch, a master safe-cracker turned teleporting cat burglar with the supernatural aid of an ancient Egyptian amulet and a pair of mystic sapphires. He also bore the powerful Ankh of Sutek, which has the ability to instantly mummify any living flesh it touches. Voiced by M. John Kennedy. ;Professor Zombie : Antonia Zombanistro, a scientist, necromancer and inventor of the chemical Necronium 234, which has the power to turn people into zombies. In the banter between Professor Zombie and the Red Panda in "Night Patrol" it is hinted that they might have had a more complicated relationship in the past. Voiced by Andrea Lyons. ;Jack Rabbit :Thief, murderer and speedster all rolled into one. Though the details of her past are somewhat sketchy, it is known that she was an unusually fast circus performer whose speed was further enhanced by the beneficence of the fallen socialite Peter Urskin. Her character has gained depth of late when it was revealed in "The Terrible Two" that she was in love with the Mad Monkey in a villainous mirror image of the relationship between Kit Baxter and the Red Panda. Voiced by Julie Florio. ;The Golden Claw :A criminal mastermind who managed to merge most of the gangs in Toronto under her control. She was expanding into the protection market when she was stopped by the Red Panda and sent to jail. Even in prison, she still had influence, as was evidenced by her scheme to discredit the Red Panda in "Red Panda: Dead or Alive". She later escaped from prison, only to reappear wearing a stolen body gained through dark magic. At last mention, she was one of the criminals captured in the heroic double-cross at the end of "The Hidden Door." Voiced by Shannon Arnold (original body) and Monica Coté ('Margret Horace' body). ;Nick Diablos :A master hypnotist and manipulator. He would meet promising individuals in different fields and use his powers to convince them that he was the Devil. He promised that if they would sign a contract in blood, he would use his malevolent might to give them all the power they could grab. Once they agreed, he implanted a post-hypnotic suggestion to make them believe that he was the source of their success, when in fact it was their own abilities that got them where they were. For years he sat in the shadows like a spider on a web, collecting the money, favors, and power from his "clients". There was one flaw in his plan, however. The post-hypnotic suggestions could not last forever, and after twenty-two years the effects had begun to fade. Suddenly, his "clients" realized that Diablos and his powers were fake and they stopped paying. He soon struck back at those who had betrayed him, using his hypnotic powers to lock them into a catatonic state where they were haunted by their mind's greatest fears. Despite his incredible hypnotic skill, he was no match for the mind-altering might of the Red Panda and was soon locked in a catatonic nightmare of his own. At last mention he was incarcerated at the Queen Street Lunatic Sanitarium for the Criminally Deranged. Voiced by Gregory Z. Cooke. ;Mordriel the Malevolent :A Faustian user of dark magic bound to shadow. He is obsessed with the quest to retrieve the eight fragments of an ancient artifact. Its completion would free him from the ancient agreement that bound him to the shadow in the first place while keeping his powers intact. Temporarily banished to another realm by long-time enemy The Stranger, he later reappeared as Mordoc, a mysterious shopkeeper bearing cursed trinkets, in "Barton's Charm". It is eventually revealed that he is another supervillain in the employ of the shadowy Syndicate in their grand scheme of dominance. At last mention he had been taken into custody by the Council of Mages. Voiced by Steven Burley. ;The Mad Monkey :Insane simian-themed lunatic and self-proclaimed arch-nemesis of the Red Panda. He possesses the limited mental ability to communicate with baboons. His name was originally Anton Creswell. He was a representative for a trading company dealing in Africa when his plane went down, leaving him the only survivor. In the six years before he was rescued he lived with the baboons of the Savannah. Afterwards, he claimed the ability to speak to them. He was quite a hit on the lecture circuit for a while, until other "Wild Men", like the orphaned English lord who could talk to apes, drew attention away from him. He was quickly forgotten. He then disappeared for years before reappearing as the Mad Monkey. Creswell was originally a sane man, but his powers involved more than just mind-control over the baboons. He can actually hear the thoughts of baboons. He hears them all the time, all their anger, all their rage at captivity. He becomes the nexus of the hive, gives them focus and civilizes them. However, he can never escape the draw of their more...basic instincts. This relentless mental assault rendered him completely insane. Recently, it has been revealed that his powers have grown and he now has the ability to control humans by utilizing the vestiges of the primate brain structure that remains in in the recesses of the mind. His character deepens further when it is revealed in the end of "The Terrible Two" that he is in love with the villainess Jackrabbit. Voiced by Christopher Mott. ;The Genie :A supervillain who is terrorizing Toronto at the end of episode 13, "The Hand of Fate". It is later mentioned in episode 20, "Monkeyshines", that he had held Walter Potts captive. He next appeared as a secondary villain in "The Red Squirrel" when he tried to use an electrical disruptor to pull off a daring heist, only to be interrupted by the appearance of the Puppeteer's killbot. His specialties are centered around his (supposed) great intelligence and his many fantastic devices. One of the defining characteristic of the Genie is his incredible arrogance. As the Red Panda put it, "the Genie regards everyone around him as some level of idiot." Voiced by Brian Vaughn. ;The Poet :The Pompous Pirate of the Pen, the Poet is a notorious supervillain who commits crimes with a literary theme. To the Poet, crime is almost an art form. All of the clues he sends to the authorities are carefully and beautifully done, be they hand-bound parchments or billboards that border on murals. He once wrote a 140-stanza ode to the contents of the vault at the main branch of the Empire Bank. He printed copies, had them hand bound, and delivered them to every library in the city two hours before he robbed the place. His poetic skill is unrivaled, and he considers himself a modern-day Shakespeare. As the Red Panda put it, "He's not far wrong. The sonnets he wrote to taunt the authorities in the Moretti kidnapping are still taught at the University as some of the most perfect examples of the form written in a hundred years." To go along with this Shakespearean theme, the Poet is lover of all things English, and even puts on a bad English accent. To quote the Flying Squirrel, "He's an Anglophile, and a complete snob to boot." Though mentioned multiple times, his only actual appearance was as a momentary disruption to the Mad Monkey's plans in "The Terrible Two." He was almost immediately recaptured by the Red Panda. Voiced by Michael Booth. ;Kid Chaos :Super-foe alluded to at least twice in untold adventures. Prior to episode 12, "The Deadliest Game", The Red Panda is said to have traveled back in time with a cadre of heroes to stop him from changing history. He makes his first real appearance in "The Opening Gambit" on the payroll of the sinister Syndicate. It is unknown if he has any superhuman abilities, but he has displayed a fondness for bizarre traps and over-elaborate schemes. His relationship with the Red Panda is possibly a reference to Batman and the Joker. He appeared to have died in the explosion at the end of “The Opening Gambit”, but it was noted that Kid Chaos is notoriously difficult to kill and has reappeared four times after being seemingly defeated for good. Voiced by Peter Nicol. ;Professor Friedrich von Schlitz :A brilliant German professor and chief scientific officer for the German Reich who may also be heavily involved with preparing new and dangerous weaponry for the growing Nazi war machine. Warnings of his future malevolence were provided to the Red Panda by Baboon McSmoothie. It is left unclear if Von Schlitz would have have actually become a villain like his counterpart Von Schlick, leaving the possibility that the theft of his invention in "The World Next Door" sent him down the path of evil. Von Schlitz was behind a plot to steal the American dirigible "Melchior", fill it with explosive gas and explode it over the city of Toronto. Von Schlitz also almost killed the Flying Squirrel in the season three finale; she survived thanks to the anti-magic shield provided by Dr. Chronopolis, but currently, Von Schlitz thinks she is dead. Von Schlitz stood to be the major villain in upcoming episodes of the Red Panda. However, in the opening episode of Season Four, an old ally of the Red Panda flew him into the side of a mountain, presumably in the Andes. Voiced by M. John Kennedy. ;Professor Hex :A brilliant, world-traveling professor of entomology named John Erikson who first appears in "The Empty Box". He is driven to crime when the University cuts funding to his research and he strikes back with a devilish plan revolving around a small-time crook and mystical promises of vengeance. Voiced by M. John Kennedy. ;The Rat Lord :A shadowy figure that played upon the fears of children to blackmail them into committing a multitude of small crimes that added up to a huge fortune. He was stopped by the actions of the Red Panda and the newly empowered Harry Kelly, under his new guise as the Black Cap. Voiced by M. John Kennedy. Gangs and Cults ;The Scorelli Crime Family :Boss: Tony Scorelli :The biggest crime boss in the city, Tony Scorelli is the head of the Scorelli gang. Provided the Red Panda with a signed confession in exchange for help against Nick Diablos.Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 5: The Devil's Due. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2007 ;The Syndicate :A criminal enterprise dedicated to bringing about a new world order. Their first appearance came in Episode 10, in the form of the paramilitary organization pirating the Great Lakes and led by the foreign Commander Varkin. Along with traditional methods, they have no problem with employing supervillains such as Kid ChaosTaylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 28: The Opening Gambit. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2007 and Mordriel the MalevolentTaylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 33: Barton's Charm. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2007 to further their schemes. Their most recent appearance has been in Season Four in which they attempted to turn the people of Toronto against each other.Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 37: The Third Wave. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2007. The full nature of the Syndicate has not yet been revealed, but it is clear that they are very powerful, as evidenced by their ability to find the weakened Mordriel in his exile between dimensions. In more recent episodes, a fascist trend has begun to work into their rhetoric, leading many fans to suspect a Nazi involvement. ;Commander Varkin :European "Ghost Ship" Captain with ties to a mysterious organization with a "great cause" and desire to "bring justice to the whole world". It is suggested in the end of "Barton's Charm" that this mysterious organization was in fact the malevolent Syndicate in a different guise. Voiced by Gregory Z. Cooke. ;Legion of the Black Hand :Apocalyptic cult. "12 men of great learning, of great esteem" who sought to subjugate the power of a demon ("The Destroyer") and paid for it with their lives. ;The Destroyer :Summoned by the Legion of the Black Hand, this class-six demonic entity was -- with some magical assistance -- banished from the mortal realm by the Flying Squirrel. Minor Criminals and Flunkies ;"Fingers" McCoy :Informant and betrayer of the Flying SquirrelRed Panda Adventures (12) - The Deadliest Game ;"Peepers" Scranton :According to the Flying Squirrel he is a "Well connected underworld weasel."Red Panda Adventures (07) - Red Panda: Dead Or Alive! ;"Lefty" Maxwell :Beaten up by the Red Panda while following Margret Horace.Red Panda Adventures (14) - The Sunday Supplement Then interrogated by the Flying Squirrel. Former Foes ;Mrs. Mynack :A seemingly harmless candy-shop owner who appeared almost overnight in “The Sweet Tooth”. It is soon revealed that her candies were actually laced with addictive, will-weakening chemicals that turned her customers into willing slaves. Instead of being an innocent shopkeeper, Mynack was actually an ancient alchemist seeking eternal life. It appears that her intentions were originally altruistic, but as she approached her own death, she took desperate measures: she began to steal the life force/soul of young women around her to extend her own life. It is unknown how she accomplished this in centuries past, but in the present she used a great machine that drained the life force from her victims and transferred it to her. She was killed when the Red Panda reversed the machine to return the stolen life. Currently, her dried remains lie with Dr. Chronopolis for further study. Voiced by Lesley Livingston. ;Electric Eel :Simon Radford, a brilliant inventor turned supervillain with electrical powers. He had the ability to disrupt electrical devices, stun a man with a touch, and throw a limited number of lightening bolts before he had to recharge. There were two incarnations of the villain, one occurring before the start of the RPA and the other in the episode “Duality.” Originally, Radford had been held back from reaching his true power by his own fear and his reluctance to kill. The second phase of his villainy actually came after a period of innocence when he underwent hypnotic treatments with Dr. Cornelius Bygot at the Queen St. Lunatic Sanitarium for the Criminally Deranged. Though it appeared that Radford was cured, it is revealed that instead of fixing Radford, Dr. Bygot only succeeded in splitting Radford’s personality into an innocent half and one containing a completely evil Electric Eel. In this second incarnation, he expanded his powers by adapting the Maximillian Gemstones to allow him to shoot beams of raw energy. He was defeated and thought killed during his bid to absorb the awesome power of the Niagara Falls Hydroelectric Dam when the Flying Squirrel destroyed the controls with a boomerang. He later returned in an attempt to trap The Red Panda at the Queen Street Asylum in Trial by Terror. Voiced by Scott Moyle. Foes Mentioned But Never Seen ;Crime Doctor : ;Dr. Darkness : ;Lava Lady :Currently serving eight years in Saskatchewan. Unsurprisingly, it has been revealed that she possesses heat powers of some kind. Other Groups and Persons of Interest *'The Masked Phantom' - Mentioned by Don Garnett.Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 6: Death Danced at Midnight. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2007 *'The Justice Union' An American team of superheroes working primarily out of New York. They operate out of the belief that the mystery men community needs regulations and order, otherwise they are nothing but dangerous vigilantes. Such a belief lends credence to the possibility that they are a government-sponsored, or at least government-sanctioned, team. Despite their focus on teamwork and cooperation, they have a somewhat contentious relationship with the rest of the superhero community. Not all of the reasons for this have been explained, but it is partly due to actions such as the Kirkhouse Resolution against Alternate Superteams. This led to an embarrassing confrontation in which the Society of Gentlemen Adventurers came out of retirement and, as the Red Panda put it, "handed you your big silly hats." **List of Known Members ***Molecule Max ****He was one of the cadre of heroes who went back in time to prevent Kid Chaos from changing history. Voice by Steven Burley. ***Lady Luck ***The Ogre ***Danger Dame ***Hope ***Glory ***The Huntsman ***Captain Blaster ***Tom Tomorrow (Former) *'The Society of Gentlemen Adventurers' One of the original groups of Mystery Men.Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 17: Merlin's Tomb. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2006 Though most are currently in retirement, the Red Panda tracked them down in order to have them teach him whatever crime fighting skills they possessed. **List of Known Members ***The Stranger ****The secret identity of Maxwell Falcone, world famous stage magician and illusionist.Ibid. He set out to learn how to use real magic and, against the wishes of the Council of Mages, used his powers to "interfere in the corporeal world"-- otherwise known as "fighting crime."Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 22: The Black Hand. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2007 *'The Council of Mages' A group of powerful mages. They police magical and otherwise supernatural events. ibid **List of Known Members ***Lady Prian Harcourn ****An operative of the council who liaises with the Red Panda and the Flying Squirrel. *'The Chronicle' A popular Toronto newspaper owned by the Red Panda's alter ego. In competition with The Sentinel for readership. **List of Known Reporters ***Lulu LaLonde *****A gossip columnist for the Chronicle that made some provocative claims about the relationship between a wealthy young gad-about and his lady driver.Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 21: The Big Top. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2007 The Flying Squirrel wanted to throw her off a bank tower, but cooler heads prevailed. The Red Panda got his revenge on her when he bought the Chronicle and transferred her to another newspaper in Winnipeg. "It's how rich boys fight." ***Jack "Petey" Peters ****A crime reporter of twenty years experience, Petey is also an agent of the Red Panda.Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 37: The Third Wave. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2008 *'The Sentinel' A popular Toronto newspaper in competition with the Chronicle for readership. **List of Known Reporters ***Don Garnett ****Garnett made a name for himself writing about the "Midnight Murderer," but fell out of popularity after the execution. He became desperate to regain his space on the front page.Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 6: Death Danced at Midnight. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2006 ***Bailey ****An agent of the Red Panda.Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 37: The Third Wave. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2008 ***Peters ****An agent of the Red Panda. It is unknown whether this is the same Peters as Jack "Petey" Peters, who is a reporter for the Chronicle.Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 37: The Third Wave. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2008 *'The Club Macaw' The upper class gentlemen's club that the Red Panda's alter ego is a member of. Under direction of the mayor, most of the important city officials are members so that he can have meetings without having to leave the club's opulent surroundings. **List of Known Members ***The Red Panda's alter ego. ***Issac Feron Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 13: The Hand of Fate. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2006 ***Police Chief O'MalleyTaylor, Gregg. Tales of the Red Panda: The Crime Cabal. Age of Adventure Publishing: 2008. ***Gordon Sinclair Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 13: The Hand of Fate. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2006 ***Marcus Boyce Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 13: The Hand of Fate. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2006 *'The City Father's Benevolent Society' Officially a charitable foundation, but it's main function seems to be an excuse for the rich and powerful of Toronto to throw lavish parties without seeming wasteful. Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 7: Red Panda: Dead or Alive. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2006 Original Universe Red Panda Mini-Series Recorded years earlier, the original Red Panda mini-series was made up of six episodes set during World War II and was the original appearance of the Red Panda character. The name and the character's hypnotic powers are all that remain of the original Red Panda in the current series of podcasts. In episode 24 of The Red Panda Adventures, it was revealed that the world of these stories still exists in an alternate universe from which travel is possible. The original series had a far sillier tone, parodying many tropes of the patriotic superhero radio dramas of the 1940s, right down to product placement and appeals to buy war bonds. The lack of punching/kicking sound effects during fight scenes (mostly composed of enraged grunting and cries of agony) in the series unwittingly adds to the hilarity of these episodes. Dramatis Personae *'The Red Panda' Referred to as "Canada's One-Man Second Front," he was a superhero in Toronto before World War II broke out, and along with the other "mystery men" of Canada, he has pledged to use his talents to aid the war effort. From time to time, Red downs a gulp of Manlonite 990 for a temporary boost in strength and speed. *'Baboon McSmoothie' "The Man of a Thousand Faces," McSmoothie is a former international jewel thief and current Australian secret agent. By taking a drug called "Adaptrinol T-13," he is able to change his features into any form he chooses. This is the same McSmoothie who appears in Episode 24 of the current Red Panda Adventures (see above). *'Colonel Sparky Fitzking' Once the pet of Prime Minister William Lyon Mackenzie King, Colonel Sparky Fitzking is a golden retriever who has undergone intelligence treatments that have given him the ability to talk. These treatments increased his natural canine intellect by a factor of 6000³. He essentially runs the government while the Prime Minister is indisposed. *' William Lyon Mackenzie King' The Prime Minister of Canada, "Willy" was hit with a prototype German insanity ray, reducing his intelligence to that of a five-year-old. The government hides his mental deficiencies in an attempt to convince the Germans the ray doesn't work, by having Colonel Fitzking fulfill the Prime Minister's duties. *'The Major' The Major, whose proper name is never given, is the leader of Special Ops and the Panda Division. Her own past is somewhat shady, and she has no compunctions about using any methods at her disposal to get what she wants. She has a known past with Baboon McSmoothie *'Dr. Anna Handbasket' A scientist for Panda Division. She is the inventor of many of the tools used by the Red Panda, including Manlonite 990, the Zap Gun and the Ventriloquator. She is romantically connected to the Red Panda and is the daughter of Bucky Handbasket, the Grey Panda. *'The Green Panda' Thomas McStrongchin. Formerly the Green Guardian of Winnipeg and a member of the Prairie Patrol, this agent of Panda Division was decommissioned by The Major as a security risk after she tested his discretion through a false romantic relationship with him. *'The Grey Panda' Bucky Handbasket. Father to Anna Handbasket and retired agent of Panda Division in the last war. Last seen searching for The Black Panda. *'The Black Panda' Victor Boysenberry. Hoping to prove himself to his mentor, the Grey Panda, and the woman he loved, Dr. Anna Handbasket, Victor took an earlier, unstable version of the Manlonite formula that not only enhanced his strength and speed but also horribly disfigured him. Burning him from the inside out with an unending supply of energy, Victor learned he could use the energy as a weapon by projecting it in a simultaneous burst from his eyes, mouth and hands. Wracked with pain and thought dead, Victor fell to despair until eventually joining forces with Professor Von Schlick. Victor ultimately redeemed himself by turning his energy powers on Von Schlick in order to save the Grey Panda and Anna Handbasket. STATUS UNKNOWN. *'The Purple Panda' Killed In Action by Professor Von Schlick. *'Professor Friedrich Von Schlick' Nazi scientist turned into a living oil slick. *'The Flying Squirrel' Kent Baxter, a 15-yr old sidekick of the Red Panda who disappeared under mysterious circumstances. He is not mentioned by name in the original series, only referred to as a "teen sidekick". His name is revealed in the podcast/original series crossover. *'Dorothy Dynamite' Dorothea McCocoa, owner of " Dorothea Chocolate International", she is a lunatic with a penchant for dynamite and an unrequited love for Benito Mussolini. *'Professor Kelp' Owns an underwater grotto visited by the Red Panda. *'Dr. Chronopolis' An armored super-villain, not actually appearing in the original six episodes, but referred to in the podcast/original series crossover. *'Baron Otto Pilate' Scourge of the Skies and Pride of the Luftwaffe, the original Baron is presumed dead. An army of Nazi android pilots containing his likeness and personality replaced him. *'Maurice Baguette of the Resistance' French resistance fighter. *'Great Dane' The greatest hero of the Danish resistance, 7ft 9in, can bench-press a tank, proficient with energy weapons and only speaks Danish. *'The Vancouver Vixen' The former pseudonym of an unidentified Panda Division operative. *'German Von German' Commander of an elite team of Nazi Ninjas. References Category:Red Panda Adventures